A turret puch press has heretofore been used to punch a plate-shaped workpiece.
Further, laser working units or plasma working units are used to cut plate-shaped workpieces, and also complex machine tools comprising a turret punch press having a plasma torch mounted thereon have already been put to practical use.
In the above-mentioned complex machine tools, upon mounting the plasma torch on the turret punch press, to prevent the turret of the turret punch press from interfering with the plasma torch, a center "b" which is a plasma torch applying position is out of place from a punching center "a" which is a turret punch press applying position, as shown in FIG. 7.
In case the plasma machining tool is mounted on the turret puch press in the conventional complex machine tool, since the movement of a movable table adapted to hold a workpiece thereon is controlled on the basis of the punching centre, the range of movement of the workpiece is limited relative to the plasma torch mounted so as to conduct working at the position "b" which is out of place from the punching center "a" so that small-sized turret punch presses have been disadvantageous in that it is difficult to mount a plasma torch thereon.